Kristhalar Creek
by Meldirieth
Summary: Sarah is looking for the Doctor in a forested planet when she reaches the edge of a creek… One-shot.


**Kristhalar Creek**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith woke up after sleeping all night at a stretch. She loved to travel with the Doctor and the experiences they lived together, but after each adventure she needed sleep to recover strength. She dressed and left the room to look for the Doctor, who probably either was still sleeping or was piloting the TARDIS.

"Doctor," the girl asked when she came into the bedroom of her friend. "Are you awake?"

She usually woke before him, but getting no answer she peered into the room: it was empty, the bed was made and his night suit hung on a hanger. It was evident that the Doctor had gotten out of bed already, so Sarah went to the control room: there was no sign of him, but she could realize that they had landed, so maybe the Doctor had gone to take a look outside.

She left the TARDIS and saw that they were in a forest on a planet very similar to Earth, but for the sky, which in this case it was pink. Sarah left the ship determined to find her companion into the leafy forest.

"Doctor?" she called, unsuccessfully hoping he would respond.

The young journalist came to the shore of a creek where she found the Doctor's clothes lying on the ground.

"Doc ..." she started shouting, worried that he had been attacked by some kind of wild beast of the place and had fallen wounded into the water, but she stopped to look ahead. The Doctor was there, safe and sound, taking a bath in the crystal clear waters of that creek. It seemed that he had not realized the presence of his friend, who quickly and quietly as she could, hid in the forest vegetation, thankful she had not been discovered. She knew she should return to the TARDIS and respect the privacy of her friend, but she could not look away from the nude body of the Time Lord.

There were no clouds in the sky, and his moist body reflected sunlight while he get water with his hands and washed first his face, then his arms, his torso ... for the girl it was a scene too beautiful to stop staring.

He was quietly washing without realizing of the presence of his young companion, who secretly wanted to join him in that creek, bathing them together, touching his moist skin, his bum … What a wonderful bum! It was so firm and looked so soft ... Sarah Jane Smith shook her head in a vain attempt to rid of those thoughts: he was her friend, a being from another world with whom she could not have anything more than friendship, she knew and accepted it well, but this new body he had now was young and attractive, and Sarah could not help feeling attraction for him. Attraction that maybe would never be reciprocated.

The Doctor came out of the water, got a towel he had brought and began to dry. Sarah knew it was time to return to the TARDIS before he even noticed her presence and be angry with her for having been spying on him during his bath, so she walked away again quickly and quietly.

The Time Lord went into the TARDIS, with the damp towel in his hand, and saw Sarah Jane, who was panting and red-faced after going running to the ship (and after seeing her friend as she ever had before).

"Good morning, Sarah. I see that you're up," he said. "What happened to you? You look flushed."

"I have got up and I have not seen you either in your room or in the control room, so I've been looking you around all the TARDIS."

"All the TARDIS?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Where have you been?" the girl asked as she took in her fingers a strand of damp hair from the head of the Doctor.

"I have been taking a bath outside."

"Have we landed on this planet just for you taking a bath?"

"I know I could have done it here, but I always liked Kristhalar Creek very much."

"A bath is a good idea, I need one," Sarah said. "A cold bath," she thought to herself.

"Have you had breakfast, Sarah?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I've been looking for you."

"How about if we make a picnic on the shore of the creek? Sure you've never seen anything more beautiful."

"I'd love to," the girl said with a smile, remembering the creek and all she had seen there. "Give me fifteen minutes," she said as she headed to the bathroom.

The End


End file.
